Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pneumatic tool generally includes a barrel 10 in which a chamber 101 is defined and an end cap 12 is secured to an rear end of the barrel 10 to seal the opening of the barrel 10. In order to position the end plate 12, the rear end of the barrel 10 has four threaded holes 102 and bolts 19 extend through four holes 120 defined through the end cap 12 and holes 110 defined through a sealing plate 11 and then are threadedly engaged with the threaded holes 102 so securely connect the end cap 12 to the rear end of the barrel 10. The conventional way has to drill threaded holes 102 in the limited area of the rear end of the barrel 10 and the head of the bolts 19 exposed out from the end cap 12 makes the appearance of the pneumatic tool not to be smooth or linear.
The present invention intends to provide a securing member that is threadedly connected to the barrel so as to securely position the end in position without using bolts and without requiring drilling in the rear end of the barrel.